


A Bet's a Bet

by crazyassCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Stoner Castiel, Stoner Dean, Switching, Tongue Piercings, Top Castiel, body piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassCas/pseuds/crazyassCas
Summary: When Sam bets Dean that he wouldn't be able to go through with getting a genital piercing, Dean is determined to prove him wrong. He feels pretty confident (or at least he's telling himself that), up until the moment he realizes that the piercer who will be handling (and stabbing) his dick is insanely hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [if you would like to re-blog on tumblr](http://casorderspizza.tumblr.com/post/151167007889/a-bets-a-bet)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So my idea for this was "Cas is a piercer and Dean meets him when he goes in for a piercing". I was gonna just have them fool around during the appointment but then I was like "nah, that's the piercing room, that's gross and unprofessional". And Cas is a professional! So the smut was moved to the back of the building after closing, lol.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! (constructive criticism too) Your reviews always make my day!

Dean sat in the parking lot, gripping the Impala's steering wheel in his hands and taking nervous drags on his cigarette. Was he really going to do this? _He was really going to do this._

It was his own fault, really. Somehow the topic had been brought up and Sam, like a _reasonable_ person, had said, "Fuck that. Sounds painful."

As always, Dean just _had_ to act like like nothing fazed him. "It can't be that bad!" he'd said confidently. "I'd do it. Heard the ladies really like it, too."

"And the guys," Sam snickered.

"Shut up," Dean muttered, punching his shoulder and turning a nice shade of red.

When Sam's laughing died down, he became serious. "I'll bet you two hundred dollars you couldn't do it."

Dean's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Sam straightened up. "Two hundred dollars. You go and get your dick pierced, I'll give you two hundred dollars _and_ pay for the piercing. If you don't, you gotta pay up." He crossed his arms, smirking at Dean.

Dean didn't really want to be stabbed in the dick, but he wasn't the type to back down from a challenge- especially one where money was involved, and plenty of other people had gotten the piercing and survived. He squared his shoulders. "Fine. You're on."

He'd done some research and was surprised at all the different ways there were to pierce a dick. He'd settled on the most common male genital piercing, the prince albert. He'd found a reputable shop and made the appointment, he'd showered in preparation, and he'd eaten a meal beforehand as instructed by the receptionist who had taken his phone call.

The only thing to do now was go inside and actually get the piercing done, but he couldn't make himself get out of the car. He checked his watch. His appointment was in two minutes. He was the last appointment of the day, so if he didn't go in now, it might be too late, and he would lose his bet with Sam. He took one last drag off his cigarette, flicking it out the window and across the parking lot. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, took a deep breath, and crossed the street to the studio.

As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with the scent of incense. Framed posters and artwork covered the walls, which were alternatively painted either red or black. To the left were some chairs and a table covered in magazines, and to the right was an open door to a room that looked like the office. Music was playing, but Dean wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like punk. He couldn't really hear it that well over the buzzing of tattoo machines. He approached the front desk, where a young girl, who couldn't have been older than twenty, with pastel purple hair and a septum piercing was reading a book. She quickly closed it, looking up at him with a smile. "Hi! How can I help you?"

He smiled back nervously. "Hi... I, um, have an appointment?"

"Okay." She opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out an appointment book, looking over the entries. "Dean?" He nodded. "Okay, so I just need you to fill out your paperwork." She placed a check next to his name in the appointment book before putting it away and placing a clipboard on the counter top. "You can have a seat, if you'd like."

"Thanks." He took the clipboard and walked into the lobby, leaning back in one of the chairs and filling out the form. It was mostly basic information, like his name, date of birth, phone number, and address. He had to initial a few things, acknowledging that he was aware anything could happen, the piercer wasn't liable, blah blah blah. At the end, he had to fill in the last time he ate, and if he had any allergies. As soon as he set the clipboard down on the table in front of him, the receptionist was standing next to him.

"I just need your ID."

He pulled out his wallet, removing his ID and handing it to her. She disappeared into the office, and when she came back Dean could see a black and white photocopy of his license on the paper he'd just filled out. She handed him his identification. "The piercer will be with you shortly."

"Great, thanks." She went back to the front desk and resumed reading her book, leaving Dean to his own devices. He pulled out his phone and began texting Sam. **im in the waiting room. Say goodbye to two hundred dollars, bitch**

The reply was instantaneous. **i dont think so. Youre so gonna chicken out... jerk.**

Dean scoffed a little and shook his head. Another text came through. **what's the piercer look like?**

**no idea. Hope it's an unattractive dude, though. If i get a boner i think ill die of embarrassment.**

**arent you supposed to get a boner?**

**shit. I dunno. Maybe?**

**I THOUGHT YOU RESEARCHED THIS**

**i just picked the one i wanted! Youre the one who's always researching shit. Look it up for me quick**

Dean hit send and waited, growing more nervous by the second. He looked over towards the desk and realized the receptionist was gone and a man was standing in front of her chair, leaning on the counter and talking to a woman on the other side of the desk. The woman was holding a paper, and the man in the receptionist's seat was pointing to it and talking. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the guy. He seemed to be Dean's age- late twenties. His face was littered with piercings- two studs on either side of his lower lip, a bar between his eyes, a septum piercing, and an industrial through his ear. All the jewelry was just basic silver balls- nothing fancy, but they contrasted nicely with his dark hair. His lobes were stretched as well. They weren't huge, but they were large enough for the plugs to have a design on them, although Dean couldn't make out what it was. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and it was _messy_. Like, sex hair messy. His eyes were blue and he had these full, pink lips and long fingers and-

Dean felt his dick twitch, and he shifted in the seat. _Please don't let that be the piercer. Please don't let that be the piercer._ His phone dinged, and he scrambled to open the text and distract himself. Sam's response was straight-forward: **It doesnt matter**

He sighed, flicking his eyes back to the desk, where the woman was handing the man money and thanking him. He was smiling widely, his eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, and Dean felt his stomach twist up. _He's adorable._ The woman left and the man came out from around the desk. Dean's heart nearly stopped, thinking he was going to approach him, but instead he turned just short of Dean, pushed open the front door, and exited the building.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, although he was a bit disappointed as well. He texted Sam again, as it was the only thing distracting him from what was about to happen. **still waiting.**

**good luck! xD**

Exactly five minutes passed before the door's bell dinged again and the man re-entered. He walked past the front desk, back onto the floor, past two tattoo stations and disappeared into a room where Dean couldn't see him. The receptionist entered again and took her seat at the front desk, picking up her book.

Another two minutes passed and Dean wondered what was going on. Maybe the piercer was with a difficult client. But then the man came out again, and this time he approached Dean.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "are you Dean?"

Dean swallowed and nodded.

The man extended his hand. "I'm Castiel." Dean took his hand in his own, gripping tightly and focusing all his energy into a strong handshake. "Sorry about the wait," he said, dropping his hand to his side. "Some clients take more time than others, and we can run behind. Are you ready?"

"You're... the piercer?" Dean asked, his voice coming out small.

Castiel smiled again. "Yes. Follow me." He turned and walked off, and Dean sat frozen for a split second before jumping out of his seat to follow him. He trailed behind him as they made their way towards the room he'd seen Castiel disappear into earlier.

Castiel closed the door behind them as Dean looked around. To the left was a desk, which looked like his personal area. There was a closed sketchbook in the center, and some colored pencils scattered about the desk. In the corners were some figurines and a bleached animal skull, and on the wall around the desk hung a few photos. One was of Castiel and a woman, but the rest were either of him and a dog, or just the dog.

To the right, on the side of the room with the door, was a granite counter top with absolutely nothing on it. "So, before you sit down, I'm going to get set up and open everything in front of you, okay?"

Dean nodded. As nervous as he was, there was no backing out now. He could almost feel the two hundred dollars in his pocket. He watched as Castiel washed his hands in a sink in the opposite corner and donned a pair of black gloves. He then opened one of the drawers under the counter, pulling out a steel tray. He set it down on the counter top and draped a dental bib over it. He then began pulling out a ton of packages. He ripped the first one open and a decent amount of paper towels fell out onto the tray. He opened up another one and a toothpick landed on the tray. He produced a small vial, opening it up and using a dropper to drip a single drop of purple liquid onto the tip of the toothpick. He then began opening packages again.

"These packages are for the autoclave," he explained, his back to Dean. "It's a machine that we use to sterilize the instruments and jewelry. It uses pressure and steam. It's how they sterilize the medical instruments in hospitals." He squirted a small glob of lubricant onto the tray, then opened another package, and a needle fell next to the lube. He opened two more packages; one contained a small, hollow metal rod, one end flat and the other slanted, and the other contained a thick ring. He grabbed one more bib, using surgical tape to secure it to the seat of the chair. He took his gloves off, tossing them into a garbage can beneath the counter.

He pulled on a new pair and turned to smile at Dean, his arms bent at the elbows and his hands in the air above his waist. "I'm ready when you are. I just need you to undress- you can set your clothes over there," he nodded to the far end of the counter top, which stretched all the way to the wall, "and you can have a seat."

Dean cleared his throat. "Okay." He slowly began unbuckling his belt, his hands shaking a bit.

"You don't have to be nervous," Castiel said softly. "This is my job."

Dean chuckled nervously. "Right." He kicked off his boots and stepped out of them, then tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and jeans.

"So..." Castiel said, looking away in an attempt to make Dean more comfortable, although he was going to see everything in a few seconds anyway. "This your first piercing?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he dropped his pants.

"I can tell," he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he stared at a poster on the back of the door. "I should warn you, they're addicting."

Dean stepped out of his jeans and underwear, brushing past Castiel to set them on the far side of the counter in a pile. He made a bee-line for the chair, hopping up and sitting down, keeping his legs closed and tugging them hem of his shirt down.

Castiel let his gaze leave the poster, and Dean assumed they would travel right to his crotch, but they instead moved to his face. "What made you choose a genital piercing for your first piercing?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "Most people test the waters first."

Dean shrugged, his stomach doing flip-flops. _Does this fucker know how adorable he is?_ "Go big or go home, right?" he said, offering him a nervous grin.

Castiel smiled. "Right. So, I'm going to walk you through the process so you know what I'm doing. If you have any questions at any time, don't hesitate to ask, and if at any point you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?"

Dean nodded.

"Alright, so first I'm going to clean you up and mark the spot where we are going to pierce. Once that's done, I'm going to insert this- the receiving tube- into your urethra," he said, pointing to the hollow metal rod. "Then, I'm going to pierce through the shaft, right below the head, into the tube, and follow the needle out with the jewelry. That's it. Sound good?"

Dean just nodded again.

"Any questions?"

Dean bit his lip. He wanted to search his brain for anything to ask, to buy himself some time. He wasn't ready. "No."

Castiel smiled. "Okay, so let's get started." He grabbed a small soaked wipe off the tray, turning around and taking a step towards Dean. "I, uh... do need you to open your legs, though."

"Right," Dean mumbled, feeling his face flushing. "Sorry." He inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breathing, and spread his legs apart. As if his dick knew what was about to happen, it seemed smaller than ever. He cringed a little, almost wishing he was hard. A stranger touching and handling his cock was one thing, but while he was soft? He couldn't think of anything more embarrassing.

Castiel didn't skip a beat, moving closer and positioning himself between Dean's dangling legs. He looked up to meet Dean's eyes, and Dean realized just how _blue_ they actually were. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed, looking away. He knew his face must have been as red as the walls by now.

"Do you want some water?"

"I'm good," Dean said quickly. "I just want to get it over with."

Castiel nodded. He reached down and took Dean in his gloved hand, positioning him so he could clean the head and shaft with the wipe. Dean bit his lip, willing himself to not react to Castiel rolling him around between his fingers, but it was impossible. By the time Cas finished, he was at half mast. Castiel changed his gloves again and picked up the toothpick from the tray.

Dean knew there was no way he couldn't feel Dean hardening in his hand. He kind of wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up, but he also kind of didn't want this to stop. He felt a small, barely noticeable pinch on the underside of his head as Castiel pressed the tip of the toothpick to his skin to make his mark. He straightened up and tossed the toothpick into the garbage can, reaching for the tray again and grabbing the receiving tube. He began rolling it back and forth between his gloves hands.

"Otherwise it's cold," he shrugged.

Dean gulped and nodded. He was all too familiar; he'd tried sounding a few times. Okay, so maybe more than a few times. He had no idea how he was going to keep his erection under control.

Castiel dipped the slanted end of the receiving tube into the glob of lubricant, spreading it around the tip and leaning down in front of Dean again. "It might feel a little weird, but-"

"It's fine," Dean said quickly. "I've, uh..." He trailed off. "It's fine." Castiel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Dean swore he saw the beginnings of a smirk.

Castiel took the head in his left hand, spreading Dean open a bit with his thumb and forefinger and gently wiggling the receiving tube into the opening.

Dean had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from groaning. Castiel turned away, leaving the rod inside Dean, and quickly turned back with the jewelry tucked between the ring and middle finger of his left hand and the blunt end of the needle tucked between the forefinger and middle finger. He wiggled the receiving tube again, pressing the pad of his left thumb to the spot he'd marked to make sure the tube was aligned. When he was confident it was, he switched hands so he was holding the tube with his left. Using his right, he removed the needle from between his fingers.

Watching all this, watching the small, calculated movements of Castiel's fingers, where any slip up could cause him to stab himself, Dean couldn't help but imagine what else Castiel could do with those hands.

Castiel held the tube in place, hovering the needle vertically beneath Dean's half-hard cock. "Do you want me to count, or just do it?"

"Don't count."

"Okay." Castiel looked up to meet his eyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Dean replied hoarsely. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was a sharp pinching feeling, a bit of burning heat radiating outwards, and it was over. He opened his eyes and looked down, and there was nothing but a C-shaped ring, blood dripping down it's curve and landing on the dental bib between Dean's legs. "How did you-"

"I'm fast," Castiel grinned. He was standing at the counter, grabbing a pair of what looked like pliers from the tray.

"What the hell are those?" Dean asked worriedly.

"To close the jewelry," Castiel said simply. He took Dean in his hand again and placed the instrument around the jewelry. Dean watched the muscles in his arm pop as he squeezed the handles. It hurt a bit as it was tugged on lightly, but none of it was as bad as he'd been expecting.

When Castiel moved away, Dean could see that the ring was in a circular shape again, as opposed to the wide C shape it had been moments ago. He came over with another instrument, which looked like needle-nose pliers, but these ones _opened_ when he squeezed the handles. Castiel held up his left hand, and between his thumb and forefinger was a shiny metal ball. "So I can put this in," he explained.

Dean nodded and Castiel tucked the two tips into the ring, squeezing the handles slightly. He lined the ball up and opened the ring just enough to pop the ball in. He then grabbed some of the paper towels, holding them beneath Dean's member, and started squirting Dean down with some water. The blood was flowing freely now, and Dean was actually starting to worry.

"Is there supposed to be that much?" he asked.

Castiel nodded. "I know it seems like a lot, but it's really not. It's just being thinned out by the water." He left the wad of paper towels beneath Dean's bleeding dick to collect the slowing flow of blood, turning around and removing his gloves. He tossed them into the garbage can and put on another pair. He finished cleaning him up, and after a few minutes, the bleeding seemed to have stopped. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Stand up for me, if you can." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Some people feel light-headed," Castiel explained.

Dean nodded and swung his legs over the side of the chair, pushing himself off and standing on the floor. A large bead of blood formed right below the head at the jewelry, and Castiel leaned forward with a paper towel in hand and held it underneath. Once it had soaked into the paper towel, no more appeared, and Castiel leaned back and smiled, admiring his handiwork. "We're done."

He grabbed some gauze off the tray and lightly held it around the piercing, taping it around the shaft with surgical tape to hold it in place. "It might bleed again while you walk, so just be careful. You don't want it, um... swinging around too much during healing, but you also don't want anything too tight, so boxer briefs with some room in the crotch are best while it heals, at least for the first week. You might want to invest in some liners for the first few days, as it's common for it to bleed if it's jostled around too much."

"...Liners?"

"Yeah. Y'know, for women. On their-"

" _OH_ , right," Dean said quickly with a nervous laugh. "Okay."

"Okay, so you can get dressed and if you want you can head out to the lobby and Jo will check you out. I'm just going to clean up in here and I'll be back out to go over aftercare, alright?"

Dean nodded and Castiel moved towards the counter so Dean could walk past him and get his clothes. He quickly pulled them on, being careful not to jostle his dick too much, then stepped into his boots and hurried out. The lobby was empty, and Jo poked her head out from the office with a smile. "Wasn't as bad as you expected, right?"

He smiled nervously. "Nope."

"What piercing did you get again?"

He felt his cheeks warming up. "PA."

"Okay, so it's eighty-five dollars."

He pulled out his wallet and just as he handed her four twenties and a five, Castiel emerged from the back and stood behind the front desk. He reached down and came back up with a sheet of paper, covered from top to bottom in text.

"So, this is your aftercare sheet," he said. He began explaining all of it to Dean, pointing at what he was talking about and highlighting certain parts. He went over what to expect, how to clean it, how long it should take to heal, et cetera. "So, you should wait at least six weeks before engaging in sexual activity," he said, looking down at the sheet in his hands. "When you do, I recommend cleaning the piercing first to remove any dried discharge and use a condom to minimize how much moving the jewelry does. Even then, if it hurts, stop."

Dean nodded. His face was heating up and he was praying Castiel wouldn't notice when he looked up.

"And in eight weeks, we can change your jewelry. You probably noticed how large the ring is. It's to accommodate for swelling... both piercing and non-piercing related." He cleared his throat. "But once you're healed, there will probably still be some extra room when you're erect, so if that's the case, just give us a call for an appointment to change it out."

Dean nodded. He placed a ten dollar bill on the table, sliding it towards him. "Thanks."

Castiel finally looked up, and Dean was rewarded with a different smile than he had given the previous client when she tipped him. The former was appreciation and politeness. This one was a sloppy, crooked grin and it seemed... nervous? But that was impossible, the guy had been nothing but professional while Dean had his dick out. Why would he be nervous now?

"Thank you. Always appreciated."

Dean suddenly noticed how quiet the place was. The music had stopped, and all of the stations behind Castiel were empty. He glanced to his right, and all the tattoo artists were bullshitting in the office and Jo was counting out the register. They were closing. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward to speak. "Do you... smoke?" he asked quietly, so the other employees couldn't hear.

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Uh... yeah. I do."

Dean's stomach was fluttering nervously. He hadn't thought about what would happen after he'd asked. "Do you... want to smoke, maybe?"

Castiel's eyes flicked to the office, then back to Dean, meeting his gaze. "Sure, but I have to finish up here first." He smiled sheepishly. "Can you give me ten minutes?"

Dean smiled back, exhaling a little in relief. "Yeah. I'm going to go out and smoke a cigarette."

Castiel nodded and turned around to walk back to the piercing room, and Dean exited the building, walking carefully to his car. He opened the passenger door, leaning down and grabbing his pack of rolling papers and bag of weed from the glove compartment. He shoved them into his jacket pocket, closing the door again and leaning against the car to smoke a cigarette. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Sam. **i did it! you owe me $285, bitch!**

**wow, i cant believe you actually went through with it. kudos to you. youll get your money... jerk. :P**

He chuckled to himself and pocketed his phone, taking another drag from his cigarette. He noticed the tattoo artists leaving the building and getting into their vehicles. Then the lights were shutting off, and as the artists pulled away, Jo and Castiel came outside. He saw Castiel glance at him briefly before turning his attention back to Jo as she locked the door. Dean could see his lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything he was saying from across the street. Then they hugged and Jo turned and walked down the street. Castiel lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall. Once Jo disappeared around the corner, he nodded towards the back of the building and began walking in that direction.

Dean ducked his head and crossed the street, wincing slightly as his fresh piercing lightly bumped against his jeans. When he rounded the corner of the building, Castiel was sitting on a red overturned milk crate, elbows on his knees and cigarette dangling from his fingertips in front of him. There wasn't a lot of light, but when he turned to look at him, Dean could see it glinting off the jewelry in his face.

Castiel gestured towards the spot next to him, where, as he approached, Dean could make out a black overturned milk crate in the shadows. He sat down, adjusting his jeans slightly to give himself some more room in the crotch, and he saw Castiel smile out of the corner of his eye.

"It wasn't as bad as you expected, right?" he asked.

"No..." Dean was a little caught off guard. He could've sworn his voice was deeper than before. "Not at all." He cleared his throat and pulled the bag and papers out of his pocket. "So... Cas, was it?"

Cas hesitated for a split second, never having been called by that nickname before. "Yeah."

"I figured this tip would be a little more personal than cash," he said, straightening out his legs and breaking up weed into the rolling paper. "You were very professional," he added, glancing up at him briefly before looking back down. "Really made me feel comfortable." He felt himself blushing, and he was thankful it was probably too dark for Cas to notice. He couldn't remember ever blushing this much in his life. He cleared his throat. "As comfortable as I could be, at least."

"Well, thank you... I'm glad."

Dean brought the joint to his lips and ran his tongue along the paper, rolling it between his fingers and holding it up to show Cas.

Cas held up a lighter, and Dean took it, placing the joint between his lips and lighting it. He handed the lighter back to Cas and took a long pull, holding it in and passing Cas the joint.

"So, uh, how long have you been piercing?" Dean asked.

"Seven years," he responded, exhaling a hit.

Dean nodded. "What made you get into it? How do you learn? ...Is there, like... a school?"

He shrugged. "I've always loved body modifications, but I couldn't really explore them when I was younger. My parents didn't exactly approve." He chuckled. "Of a lot of things," he added, looking out across the small lot. "But, uh..." He took a quick pull off the joint, holding it out to Dean. "I ended up leaving and needing a place to stay, and Mike- the owner- his son and I went to high school together. He offered me a place to stay in exchange for work... I cleaned, answered the phone, whatever, for a year until I turned eighteen and then he spent two years teaching me everything he knew." He paused. "Just the basics, really, since he's a tattoo artist. You can't really excel at both. But I did a lot of research on my own. Talked to other piercers on the internet. Went to the APP Conferences in Vegas." He turned to Dean, who looked genuinely interested, albeit a little confused.

Cas smiled. "APP is the Association of Professional Piercers," he explained. "At the conferences, they have classes and tons of educational material and information and shit."

"Oh," Dean said with a nod. He appreciated watching Cas talk about his passion. "Well, your dedication shows."

Dean was again rewarded with the crooked grin he'd gotten when he'd tipped Cas. "So," he said, looking down at his hands, "What do you do?"

Dean frowned. "Nothing interesting. I'm a manager at a grocery store. I... don't really have any special skills." He looked down at the joint, rolling it between his fingers. This guy seemed super interesting, and he was boring as fuck.

Cas frowned, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Well... I like to play the guitar, but you can't really make money at that." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sure you can," Cas said. "You just have to get creative." He paused, chewing on his lip. "You could give lessons."

Dean laughed. "I don't think I'm that good."

Cas chewed his lip again, hesitating a little. "Maybe I can hear you play some time, and I can be the judge of that."

Dean ducked his head, focusing on re-lighting the joint that had burned out. "Yeah... Sure."

"I- I'm sorry, I hope I didn't overstep-"

"No," Dean said quickly, looking up and meeting his worried eyes and flashing him a nervous grin. "Not at all. I would like that."

Cas smiled as Dean pulled on the joint and passed it to him. "So... I see from the pictures at your desk that you have a dog?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah. His name is Atticus." He smiled. "He's my best friend." His pursed his lips and added, "As stupid as that sounds."

"It's not stupid at all," Dean assured him.

He smiled again, sighing a bit in relief. "Since I don't talk to my family, he's all I've got."

"You don't talk to any of your family at all?" Dean asked, frowning.

Cas shook his head and looked away. "Like I said, they didn't exactly approve of my lifestyle."

"Wait," Dean said, shaking his head and furrowing his brows, "They disowned you because you wanted to be a piercer?"

Cas tilted his head back, turning to catch Dean's eye and smiling sadly. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh... _oh_ ," Dean said. "Sorry... I feel dumb now." He held the joint out to Cas.

Cas smiled, relieved that he wasn't disgusted, which was something he didn't think he'd ever get used to. "Yeah, that's why I left home when I was seventeen."

"I'm sorry," Dean said softly. "That must've been really hard."

Cas shrugged, handing Dean the joint. "It was almost ten years ago, so... I don't really think about it."

Dean was quiet for a minute, taking one last long pull from the joint before tossing it on the ground and stomping it out beneath his boot.

"So... what about your family?" Cas asked quietly.

"My mom died when I was a kid. I don't remember her much." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his chest pocket, taking one out and lighting it. "But my dad and brother have always been supportive."

"They... what?" Dean looked up at Cas and he was squinting, his head tilted like a puppy. Then his eyes widened a bit. "Oh. I didn't realize you were-"

"Bi," Dean interrupted him with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I am."

Cas nodded, looking down at his Converse. He wasn't sure what possessed him to push this further, but he did anyway. "Was there... a reason, that you asked me to smoke with you?"

"Maybe." Cas looked up to see Dean leaning forward slightly and smirking at him. "Is that... okay?"

Cas swallowed. "Yeah." He brought his eyes to Dean's mouth, where his tongue came out to wet his bottom lip. Then Dean was leaning forward, and Cas closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. The smell of cigarettes and leather flooded his nostrils as Dean lightly pressed his lips to Cas'. They were soft, and Cas' stomach did a somersault, and then Dean broke the brief kiss. At first Cas was afraid Dean hadn't liked it, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with Dean's staring at him, only a few inches away, his mouth open slightly and his breathing a bit ragged.

Dean took in Cas' face, cheeks flushed pink and tongue darting out to taste Dean on his lips. He was made aware of the erection he was growing by a slight stinging sensation on the head of his dick, a result of the dried blood pinching against his skin. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you," he breathed, leaning back a bit.

Cas smiled, ducking his chin a bit and looking up at Dean from beneath his eyelashes. "Did it live up to your expectations?" he asked coyly.

Dean grinned. "It was way better."

Cas laughed softly. Dean leaned forward again and Cas did too, meeting him half-way. Their lips met again and this time it was fast and eager. Cas opened his mouth and Dean slipped his tongue in, reaching up with his hands to place them on either side of Cas' neck. It was at this point that Dean excitedly noticed he also had his tongue pierced.

They made out for a minute, and Dean was becoming painfully aware of his fresh piercing rubbing against the zipper of his jeans, but he ignored it. He lowered one hand to Cas' waist, placing it there on the outside of his shirt. When Cas didn't shrink away, he snaked his fingers up the shirt, gripping his waist and pressing his fingers into the warm skin of Cas' side.

Cas turned his head to catch his breath, and Dean took the opportunity to press some kisses to his exposed neck. "Jesus, Cas..." he breathed against his skin.

Cas shuddered at the warm breath along his throat. Dean's hand's were strong, but gentle against his abdomen as he brought his hand up to Cas' chest, lightly grazing his thumb across his nipple. Cas arched into him, letting out a content sigh.

"Cas," Dean murmured into the crook of his neck, "Do you want this?"

Cas bit his lip to stop himself from responding with an aroused noise. "Yes, but..." He laughed a little. "Fresh piercing."

"It's fine," Dean said, still kissing and licking at his neck. "I can still make you feel good."

"Uh..." he chuckled softly. "Okay." He lowered his head and Dean captured his lips with his own again, flinging his cigarette into the ground and moving both hands to Cas' belt to undo the buckle. Cas had been managing to keep his dick at half-mast, but when Dean popped open his button and pulled down his zipper, he swelled completely.

Dean broke their kiss and pulled back, looking down and pulling the waistband of Cas' boxers down to tuck them beneath the base of his cock. As it flopped back down over the waistband, he caught the glint of metal in the moonlight. Before he could stop himself, he took Cas in his hand, lifting it up to get a better look.

Cas leaned his head back and sighed at the touch.

Before he and Sam had made this bet, Dean had never given a second thought to piercings at all, let alone genital piercings. Now he was pretty positive he'd discovered a new kink. Cas had the same piercing Dean had just gotten, in addition to three bars running horizontally across his shaft, just behind the head, about 3/4 of an inch apart. Just like the piercings in his face, they had plain, silver jewelry. Dean gently rubbed his thumb up and down along the skin over the three bars, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Cas groaned at this action, hips twitching as he tried to resist thrusting into Dean's hand. Dean leaned down and stopped, lips centimeters from the head, to wet his lips. He lightly trailed his tongue along the spot where the jewelry of the PA emerged from the skin before taking the entire head in his mouth and suckling lightly.

"Fuck," Cas groaned, looking down at Dean. He was surprised, honestly. He'd met a lot of "bi" guys who were more than happy to be tops, but when it came to being a bottom or having a dick in their mouth, they weren't interested. Add his piercings to the mix, and not many people outside of the body modification industry were interested in him, and even they were rare to find in Kansas.

Dean took him down further, pressing his tongue up against the bars of his frenum piercings and working the base with his right hand, his left gripping Cas' thigh through his jeans. He moved his thumb along the skin in slow circles.

Cas involuntarily thrust his hips, feeling his muscles tightening. He bit his lip hard, looking away, trying to hold back. It was too soon.

Dean went down further, until he could feel the bead of the captive ring pressing against the back of his throat.

Cas moaned, looking down at Dean. "Shit, that's... amazing," he muttered, his voice deep and scratchy.

Dean, encouraged by his praise and turned on further by his voice, looked up to meet his eyes, swallowing around him. Cas couldn't help but bring his hand up to bury his fingers in the hair on the top of his head. Dean closed his eyes and hummed onto Cas' cock, continuing to bob and suck. Cas tightened his grip in Dean's hair, tugging lightly. Dean groaned and the vibrations shot right through Cas. He could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach, and this time he couldn't do anything to stop it.

When Dean tilted his head back slightly so the top of Cas' head bumped the roof of his mouth, Cas couldn't hold back anymore. "Dean," he panted, "I'm gonna come. I'm sorry."

Dean didn't stop, but kept his pace steady, moving the hand on Cas' thigh closer to his pelvis and lightly rubbing his thumb into the soft skin there.

Cas inhaled sharply and tossed his head back, tugging Dean's hair as he came hard down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed around him again, milking him through his orgasm, Cas' stuttered gasps like music to his ears. When Cas stilled, Dean pulled back, lifting his head and straightening up. He wiped his mouth along the sleeve of his jacket and gave Cas a lop-sided grin.

Cas stared at him through hooded lids, fingers gripping the edges of the milk crate tightly and chest rising and falling in ragged breaths. "I- I'm sorry," he mumbled hazily, his eyes slowly widening. "It's been a while, and the piercings make it really sensitive, and-"

"Hey," Dean said, cutting him off. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of Cas' neck, pressing their lips together in a short kiss. Cas could taste himself on Dean's lips. "It's okay." He smiled. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

Cas' tongue jutted out to lick his bottom lip. "I did," he breathed. "Very much."

"Good," Dean said hoarsely.

As Cas floated back down to earth, he quickly stuffed his softening dick into his underwear, re-fastening his jeans and belt. "I, uh..." He chuckled softly. "I wasn't expecting that today."

"Me neither," Dean admitted.

Cas smiled, then frowned. "Do you know what time it is?"

Dean checked his watch. "Almost eleven."

"Shit... I have to get home and walk Atticus," he said sadly. He leaned over and picked up a pack of cigarettes from the ground next to him.

Dean nodded, looking down at his boots. "Yeah. I understand."

"I wasn't kidding about wanting to hear you play," Cas said, standing up and lighting his cigarette. "Do you, um... want my number?"

Dean stood up as well. "Yes." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening a new contact form and handing it to Cas. Cas punched in his number and handed it back to him. "So, I'll text you," Dean said, shoving his phone back into his pocket and shifting his weight on his feet.

"That would be great," Cas smiled. He really wanted to kiss Dean one more time before they parted, but he didn't want to push his luck. Instead, he smoked his cigarette as they walked back around to the front of the building.

"Do you want a ride home?" Dean asked, looking around and noticing no other cars in the lot besides his own.

Cas shook his head. "It's only a ten minute walk, but thank you."

"Alright," Dean said, fingering his keys in his pocket. He took them out and looked down at them in his hands. "Get home safe."

Cas scoffed. "I'll be fine." He lifted his arms and flexed his muscles. Dean could tell it was meant to be a joke, as Cas looked slender and lanky, but he actually had impressive muscles when he flexed.

Dean chuckled. "Okay. I'll text you."

Cas blushed a bit, feeling self-conscious after his attempt at a joke. "Okay."

Dean should've turned and left at that point, but he stayed in place, eyes lingering on Cas' face. Then he was leaning in again, kissing Cas softly. Cas leaned into it and kissed him back.

Dean pulled back again. "Okay," he said with a slow exhale. "Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean," he said softly, his face growing redder by the second.

Dean smiled and turned, swiftly crossing the street and getting into his car.

* * *

On the drive home, Dean couldn't get Cas out of his head. He kept seeing his adorably messy hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, his full pink lips. By the time he pulled into his driveway, he had a raging hard-on. Thankfully Sam was already asleep, so he hurried to the bathroom to prepare the sea salt solution Cas had instructed him to use to clean his piercing. As he let the salt dissolve, he carefully peeled off the surgical tape and removed the gauze, which was saturated with an impressive amount of blood. He tossed it into the garbage can and grabbed the mug, maneuvering the tip of his dick into the solution.

After a minute or so of soaking, he used a q-tip to remove the crusties and the ring moved freely again. He sighed in relief and dumped the contents of the mug into the sink, setting it on the back of the toilet and scurrying to his room.

He was starting to go soft, but he was still horny. Sucking Cas off with no release of his own was a special kind of torture. He figured since he just cleaned the piercing and the ring was moving freely, he should be okay as long as he stayed away from it. He got undressed and climbed onto the bed, propping the pillows up against the headboard and settling back into them.

He immediately took himself in his hand, gripping the base and tugging lazily until he was fully erect again. He couldn't stop himself from imagining Cas' long, nimble fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping the base as his lips wrapped around the shaft, swirling his tongue ring around the head and dipping the ball into the slit. He could feel the metal ring rubbing against the inside of his urethra as he moved his fist, and it was _amazing_. He remembered what Cas had said earlier- _"The piercings make it really sensitive"_. He hadn't even thought of the heightened pleasure _he_ could get from a genital piercing, only what it would do for a partner.

He allowed his strokes to end closer to the head, and he could feel the jewelry moving even more. His head fell back and he groaned, feeling himself getting close. Usually it took him longer to finish when he was masturbating, but the sensitivity of the new piercing combined with being aroused since he'd first laid eyes on Cas was doing him in faster than usual.

Then the side of his index finger grazed the ring, causing small sparks of pain that only heightened his pleasure, and his hips snapped up in release. There was another second or two of pain as come forced it's way past the ring partially blocking the way, spurting out and landing on his chest, and then the pain was gone. He let his head fall back against the headboard, chest rising and falling as he took deep, slow breaths.

"Jesus christ," he breathed. He took a minute to recover before lighting a cigarette and wondering how long he should wait before texting Cas. Once he finished smoking, he headed to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was waiting for him in the kitchen, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Let's see it."

"See it?" Dean grunted, heading for the coffee pot. "No way."

"How else can I be sure you got it done? We are talking nearly three-hundred bucks here." Sam smirked.

Dean stopped walking and produced an annoyed sigh in response, but turned around to face Sam and pulled down his pajama pants. He reached into the fly of his boxers, taking himself in his hand and trying to cover as much as possible of the head and shaft in his hand without covering the ring. "There," he grumbled, looking away.

Sam leaned forward. "Holy shit, you actually did it." He paused, noticing the redness. "It looks _angry_."

"No shit, it got stabbed," Dean retorted, hastily tucking it back into his boxers and pulling his PJs back up.

Sam chuckled. "Okay, so I'll pay up. A bet's a bet."

"Damn straight," Dean grumbled, walking towards the coffee pot for the second time.

"So what was the piercer like?" Sam asked from behind him.

Dean cleared his throat as he poured coffee into his mug. "Professional."

He could feel Sam's eyes boring into the back of his head. "Oh yeah? Was it a girl?"

"No," Dean answered, pouring some sugar into his coffee.

"Was it a big sweaty biker dude?" he asked, laughing.

Dean turned around and leaned back against the edge of the counter, stirring his coffee. "No."

Sam's expression turned confused. "So..."

"Why does it matter?" Dean asked. "You thinkin' of goin' and gettin' one now?" He smirked at Sam.

Sam scoffed at him. "Uh... _no_."

"Well you should. The difference whackin' it?" He whistled. "Holy shit."

"Damn, Dean, you couldn't even wait twenty-four hours?" Sam shook his head amusedly. "No wonder it was so red. That shit's never gonna heal."

"Shut up," Dean muttered. "It's fine. I don't plan on doing it again for a while."

"Oh, so you just _couldn't_ wait last night?" Sam teased. "Oh my god," he said suddenly. "You had the hots for the piercer, didn't you? TELL ME ABOUT THEM!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was a good-lookin' dude, alright? Christ." He looked down into his coffee mug for a moment before bringing it to his lips.

"You're fucking blushing!" Sam exclaimed, doubling over in laughter. "This is great. Did anything happen?"

"What do you mean 'did anything happen'? I told you, he's a professional!" Dean grumbled, cheeks burning.

"You are a _horrible_ liar! Tell me."

Dean huffed a sigh, looking anywhere but at Sam's excited face. Finally he rolled his eyes, settling them on Sam. "I _may_ have sucked his dick behind the building after closing..."

"Holy shit," Sam gasped before bursting out into laughter. "You are such a slut."

Dean tilted his head a bit, managing to produce a look of innocence and confusion. "So?"

Sam shook his head, his laughter dying down. "Man, you're gross. So did you get his number?"

"Hey, monogamy's not for everybody. Bitch." _Although I would certainly consider it for a certain blue-eyed body piercer._ "And yeah."

"Whatever jerk. Are you gonna text him?"

Dean grinned. "Of course." He lifted his mug to his lips again. "Thanks for making that bet with me, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on a part 2, which will probably be just smut. So, if you liked it, please hit subscribe so you can be notified when it's posted! :)  
> EDIT: Chapter 2 is now up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course chapter two ended up not being "mostly smut"... I guess it's the same amount of smut as the first chapter? I have a problem with adding too much damn plot... I also thought it would be fun to play around with a Cas who's hot headed and still a little uncomfortable with his sexuality, and a Dean who is the opposite, since it's usually the other way around. Let me know what you think! I live off of your reviews! :)

Cas laid back on the couch, one leg up over the arm and the other dangling towards the floor. He stared at his phone, nervousness bubbling in his stomach. He'd seen Dean only twice since the night they met two weeks ago, but they texted nearly every day. The first time, they went out for lunch. It was nice, and they got to know each other better. The second time, Dean stopped by the shop quickly to have a cigarette with Cas on his break. Every time they spoke on the phone, Cas still got nervous. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Dean's name. He took a deep breath and hit call. It rang four times, and he figured Dean wouldn't answer. Then...

"Hey, Cas," came Dean's warm voice.

Cas slowly let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Hello, Dean."

"What's up? ...How was work?"

Cas smiled and sighed. "Busy."

"Hey, that means more money, right?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes," Cas said with a laugh. That was the good thing about being paid commission versus hourly. "What about you?"

"Eh... it was a day. Thankfully I'm off tomorrow."

"Really?" He paused, chewing his lip. "I am, too. Shop's closed on Mondays."

Dean hesitated. "Do... do you wanna hang out?"

Cas' face broke out into a wide grin. "Sure."

"Cool, uh... what do you want to do?"

Cas chewed on his lip, pulling his lip ring into his mouth. "There's a pretty cool hiking trail I frequent with Atticus. There's a great view at the top."

"Okay. So... do you want me to pick you up at ten, so we can go before it gets too hot?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Okay, awesome." Dean paused, and Cas thought it would be the end of the conversation. He was pleased when Dean continued. "So, uh... what're you doing?"

Cas sighed a little. "Nothing." He glanced over at the cable box, which showed the time as 7:15. He wasn't usually home this early, but the shop closed early on Sundays. "I'll probably just watch some TV and go to bed."

Dean was quiet, and Cas wondered what he was thinking. Finally he cleared his throat. "It- it's still early... Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Cas said quickly. "Well, I mean, I do want to hang out, but I'm really tired. Do you want to come here and we can order a pizza?"

"Okay. What time do you want me there? I just have to shower..."

"Me too. As soon as you can is fine. I'm sure I'll be ready by the time you shower and drive over."

"Okay. Just, um, text me your address."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye."

Cas hung up stared up at the ceiling, before pushing himself off the couch with a sigh. He made his way to his bedroom and pushed some clothes that were on the floor into the closet and shut the door. Then he grabbed a bottle of Febreeze and sprayed it into the air, backing out of the room and down the hallway into the living room, spraying continually. His house wasn't dirty and he was pretty sure it didn't smell, but he wasn't sure if it would smell like dog to someone who didn't have a dog. He bathed Atticus every other month, so he always smelled pretty neutral, but he still wanted to be sure the place smelled good. He went back into his bedroom and got undressed to shower.

* * *

Dean hung up and let out a long sigh.

"Was that Caaaaaaaas?"

Dean's head snapped up from where he was sitting on his bed and Sam was leaning in the doorway, holding a sandwich on his plate.

"Yep," Dean said casually, trying not to show his excitement. "I'm goin' over to his place for dinner."

Sam's lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile. "Dinner," he said. "Sure."

"Fuck off," Dean muttered, grabbing his pillow and chucking it at the door. Sam stepped back into the hallway and disappeared behind the door frame, and the pillow fell to the floor.

Sam poked his head back in. "Don't forget to use protection."

"Get out!" Dean barked, his face burning. Sam walked past the doorway and down the hallway, cackling.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He still couldn't really do anything, anyway, seeing as his piercing was only two weeks old, so he didn't know why Sam thought he was so funny.

* * *

Cas sat on the couch, petting Atticus and waiting for Dean, growing more nervous by the second. Finally there was a knock on the door and he jumped up off the couch, Atticus at his heels barking.

"Atticus, quiet." Atticus stared at him for a second before sitting at the door and waiting.

Cas opened the door and Dean was standing in the hallway, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the neck of a bottle of Jack Daniels. He was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt beneath an open green flannel, jeans, and boots. "Hey." He held up the bottle with a nervous grin. "I brought some booze."

Cas smiled. "Awesome." He stepped back, and Dean brushed past him and entered the apartment. Atticus immediately jumped up, clawing at his shirt and trying to reach his face.

"Whoa, hey there buddy," Dean said with a slightly nervous chuckle, reaching up to pet his head.

"Atticus, off," Cas said firmly, closing the door behind Dean. Atticus immediately dropped his front feet to the floor and a shiver ran down Dean's spine at Cas' deep, commanding voice. "So, um... I ordered plain. I hope that's alright."

Dean nodded, trying to push the thought of Cas commanding him like that out of his mind. "That's fine. I mainly just, uh, wanted to hang out." He smiled sheepishly.

Cas smiled and nodded. "Make yourself at home."

Dean nodded and made his way towards the couch, sitting on the left side. Cas disappeared into the kitchen, returning momentarily to lower himself onto the center of the couch, as Atticus was curled up on the opposite end. He thought he had enough room, but when he sat down, he felt his hip push up against Dean's. "Sorry," he said, setting two shot glasses down on the coffee table.

"It's okay," Dean said quickly, cracking open the bottle and pouring two shots. He picked one up and handed it to Cas, then picked up his own, and they both knocked them back.

Cas had just turned on the television when there was a knock on the door. Atticus barked, and Cas shushed him before going to answer it. He paid the pizza guy and returned to the couch, setting the box on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen to get two plates. When he came back and sat down again, his hip rubbed up against Dean's, but he didn't worry about it; he just enjoyed it.

They ate and talked for a few minutes, and when they were done Cas rolled a joint. They had two more shots and smoked the joint while watching Rick and Morty. Eventually Dean leaned back into the couch and sighed, and Cas caught him looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly, but he didn't look away. His tongue came out to absent-mindedly wet his bottom lip.

Cas slowly moved his left hand onto Dean's thigh, fanning out his fingers and pressing the tips lightly into his flesh.

Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. He'd had his fair share of hook-ups, but it never failed that as soon as he actually liked someone, he turned into a flustered mess.

Cas turned a bit to face him and quickly leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly. He leaned back just a bit, breathing in the smell of whiskey and Dean, before crushing their mouths together again. Dean leaned up into the kiss, opening his mouth a bit, and Cas took the opportunity to push his tongue in, sliding it across Dean's. Dean groaned, bringing his hand up to place it on the back of Cas' neck.

"Dean," Cas moaned into his mouth. He brought his right hand down to Dean's belt buckle, but Dean wrapped his fingers around his wrist to stop him and pulled his head back to speak.

"I'm afraid my dick is still out of commission for a few weeks, Cas," he said, laughing softly.

"I can just jack you off," Cas said coyly, lowering his head and kissing his neck.

Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head back, exposing his throat to Cas, who kissed and sucked on his neck. "You can do whatever you want to me, Cas," he murmured.

"Now don't tell me that," Cas responded, chuckling softly against his skin.

Dean opened his eyes again and turned to look at Cas. "I mean it."

"Fuck, Dean," Cas growled, closing his eyes. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Dean grinned sloppily, and Cas pulled back and stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked with a frown.

Cas nodded towards the hallway. "Bedroom. You coming?"

Dean's eyes widened but he rose from the couch and followed Cas into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed as Cas lit a stick of incense and stuck it into the holder on his desk. "Does it smell like dog in here to you?" he asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Dean replied, looking around the room. Now that they were out of the moment, he was getting nervous again.

Cas walked over to the bed and leaned down in front of Dean, reaching out and placing a hand on his chest to push him backwards onto the bed. Dean's dick immediately sprung to life in response to Cas' pushy demeanor.

As if Cas could tell, he took to the part well. "Scoot up," he said firmly.

Dean turned and scooted up so that his head was on Cas' pillow. He was immediately enveloped in the scent of _Cas_. Cas straddled his legs, unbuckling his belt buckle and popping open the button. He yanked down the zipper and backed off of him, shimmying his pants down to his ankles. They got caught on his boots, so he untied the laces and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor and fully removing his jeans. They landed on the floor over his boots.

He stood up off the bed and began getting himself undressed as Dean pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes roving over skin, until Cas surged forward, climbing onto the bed and settling between Dean's legs. He took Dean in his hand, lightly tugging on the base and avoiding the head, and Dean bit his lip and groaned. 'It's healing well," Cas observed with a smirk. He lowered his head, bumping his nose against Dean's balls, and Dean reflexively spread his legs.

"My god," Cas murmured, placing a soft kiss on one cheek. He glanced up and Dean was staring at the ceiling, chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Cas asked softly.

"Y-" Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Cas' hand left his dick and he pressed both thumbs to Dean's cheeks, spreading them apart. His breath hitched in his throat and he lowered his head, running his flattened tongue over Dean's hole. Dean's hips twitched and Cas could hear him sigh. "Fuck, Dean," he groaned, feeling his own dick twitching in anticipation. "So perfect." He circled his hole with the tip of his tongue before plunging it past the ring of muscle.

Dean arched his back off the mattress. "H- holy shit," he gasped. He brought his hand down to twist his fingers into Cas' hair.

Cas pushed his tongue further, pressing his fingers into Dean's thighs, and Dean swore he could feel his tongue ring. Once he was sufficiently slick with spit, Cas pulled back and pressed his index finger in to the first knuckle, lifting his head to see Dean's reaction. His head was back against the pillow, eyes closed and lips parted. Cas pressed in farther, twisting his wrist and running the pad of his finger along Dean's insides, watching Dean's face the entire time. Dean bit his lip into his mouth, but released it quickly when a long sigh forced its way out as Cas slowly pressed another finger in, twisting and scissoring to open him up, admiring the different expressions on Dean's face.

Dean rolled his hips, pushing himself back onto Cas' fingers. "So eager," Cas murmured, almost to himself. "Can..." He paused. "Can I fuck you?"

Dean's eyes opened and he glanced down to look at Cas. Cas was staring at him in anticipation, eyes wide. Dean swallowed. "Yeah," he breathed.

Cas slipped a third finger in, twisting and grazing the pad of his index finger across Dean's prostate. Dean arched his back, whining a bit as he pushed further onto Cas' fingers and fisted the sheets. Finally Cas slid his fingers out, and Dean let out a long exhale.

Cas climbed off the bed and stood next to Dean, opening the drawer to his nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. As he kneeled back on the bed and ripped open the foil, Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Do the piercings, like... fuck up the condom?"

"I've never had it happen," Cas said as he maneuvered the edge of the condom over the balls of his frenum piercings. "But there aren't really any studies done about it." He paused, looking away from his dick but not at Dean. "But it's, uh... been a while. And I've been tested since then, so..."

Dean smiled coyly. "I find it hard to believe a guy like you has trouble gettin' laid, so... what's the deal?"

Cas shrugged, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand and running it along his length, closing his eyes and shuddering a bit. "Not many people are into the piercings. I got tired of the reactions, so I stopped trying."

"Their loss," Dean said. "I think they're hot as hell."

Cas grinned, keeping his right hand on his dick and leaning forward over Dean so their chests were touching, propping himself up with his left. "Thank you," he said softly, his breath ghosting across Dean's ear. He lifted his head to give Dean a sloppy kiss before pushing the tip of his cock up against Dean's wet hole. Dean moaned into his mouth, and Cas broke the kiss to bury his face into the crook of Dean's neck as he pushed the tip past the muscle. Once it was in, he stilled for a moment, then slowly pushed farther. Dean could feel the balls of each bar as they popped past the muscle one by one, and he shuddered and clutched Cas' shoulders.

Cas stopped again about three-quarters of the way in to allow Dean to adjust, but Dean rolled his hips a bit, so Cas pushed in further, until he was completely buried in Dean. "Fuck," he growled through gritted teeth. "You feel _so good_."

"So do you," Dean groaned. "Move."

Cas pulled half-way out and snapped his hips forward, causing Dean to arch up off the mattress and nearly choke on the air that forced it's way out of his lungs. Cas began to slowly move in and out, rolling his hips into Dean, gently biting into his shoulder. He could hear Dean's gasps in his ear. He pulled back, leaning back on his knees. Placing his hands under Dean's knees, he pushed his legs back, bending Dean and picking up the pace. Finally, he adjusted his angle and Dean cried out. "Fuck- Cas, _more_ ," he panted.

Cas picked up his speed, slamming into Dean harder and burying himself farther. He towered over him, eyes screwed shut and teeth gritted. Dean was so warm and tight, and he was emitting these delicious little whimpering noises every time Cas bottomed out. Cas was already getting close. He opened his eyes and looked down, and by the looks of Dean's flushed, throbbing cock, he was getting close as well.

He kept thrusting, his hips and balls smacking against the bottom of Dean's cheeks. "F- fuck," he ground out, feeling his balls rising and his dick twitching inside Dean. "I'm gonna come."

Dean was practically bent in half, reaching down and grabbing the back of Cas' thighs. He squeezed harder, digging his nails into his skin. "That's it Cas," he gasped, then, through gritted teeth, "Come in me."

Cas tossed his head back with a loud grunt, his thrusts becoming erratic as he spilled into the condom. He hit Dean's spot one more time, and Dean cried out, coming untouched onto his chest and neck as his hands fell from Cas' thighs. Cas slowed down, thrusting lazily twice more before shuddering and pulling out, releasing Dean's legs.

Dean let his lower half fall back onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling and panting. Cas collapsed next to him and threw his arm across Dean's waist, their bodies slick with sweat. Dean turned his head and captured Cas' lips in his own, giving him a few sloppy kisses before pulling back to catch his breath.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Cas rolled over to light them both a cigarette. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the condom off and dropping it into his little bedside trash can. Dean watched him, admiring the muscles and smooth skin of his back and shoulders. When he turned back around, Dean flicked his eyes back to the ceiling, not wanting Cas to know he was staring.

Cas moved so he was lying next to Dean again. "Dean..." He cleared his throat. "That was fucking amazing."

Dean's face broke into a wide grin. "Yeah... it was."

They finished their cigarettes and Cas asked, "Would you like to take a shower?"

Dean nodded, and Cas stood up. Dean did the same, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray and following Cas to the bathroom. Cas bent over to turn on the water, and Dean couldn't help but stare at his backside. Cas climbed in and turned to Dean expectantly. Dean climbed in and, since he was a few inches taller, he stood behind Cas as Cas closed the shower curtain. Cas didn't bother washing his hair or giving Dean the shampoo, as they'd both showered before Dean came over. Instead, he handed Dean a washcloth before lathering up his own and handing Dean the soap.

Dean half-heartedly dragged the washcloth across his skin as he watched Cas clean himself, admiring the view of his toned arms moving as he ran the cloth across his soapy muscles. Dean wondered if he worked out. Surely lifting nothing but piercing needles and jewelry didn't produce muscles of such caliber.

Cas rinsed off under the shower head before reaching up and removing it from the holder and turning around. He held it out to Dean, who took it and held it above him to rinse himself off. When he finished, he handed it back to Cas, who popped it back into the holder. He turned his head back to look at Dean, and they locked eyes for a moment before allowing their gazes to trail down the others bodies.

They both looked up again at the same time, and suddenly they both moved forward, lips meeting and chests touching. Cas lifted his hands to settle one on the side of Dean's face and the other on the back of his neck, and Dean snaked his arms around Cas' waist. Their kiss was hot and heavy for a moment, but it then settled into a lazy make-out session. After a few minutes, Cas pulled away, turning to reach down and stop the water. When he turned back to Dean, he seemed hesitant, brows knitted together.

"...Would you want to stay the night? We can head out early for hiking."

Something about Cas' expression told Dean he expected rejection, and that made him sad. He mustered up his best grin. "Sure. I'd like that."

Instantly Cas' expression changed to relief and excitement, although he tried to hide both behind a normal smile. "I'll grab you some pajamas."

"Or," Dean said, "Or, we could stay naked." He flashed Cas a devilish grin.

Cas chuckled, but shook his head, sliding the shower curtain back. "I'm afraid if we don't get some clothes on you, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

Dean was still grinning. "And that's a bad thing?"

Cas smiled as he stepped out of the tub. "Not at all."

Dean was quiet for a moment, but Cas didn't say anything else as he wrapped a towel around his waist and held one out to Dean. Dean huffed a fake-annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes as he took the towel. "Fine, I'll wear clothes."

Cas nodded and left the bathroom to go back to his bedroom. When Dean joined him, Cas was sitting on the bed, bending over and drying his legs. A pile of clean clothes sat at the foot of the bed. Dean bent down to pick his boxers up from the floor, pulling them on and waiting awkwardly for Cas to point out which pajamas he was supposed to wear.

Cas tossed the towel to the floor and straightened up, reaching into the pile and separating one of the shirts and one of the bottoms from the other set. Dean took the pair he pushed towards him, hoping it would fit. He only had about two inches on Cas, but he also probably had about twenty pounds, most of it clinging to his midsection. If Cas had noticed while they fucked or showered, he hadn't made it apparent, but if the pajamas didn't fit, it wouldn't be easy to ignore anymore.

He stepped into them and slid them up his hips. They were soft, plaid flannel, and luckily they had a waist with plenty of give and drawstrings. He didn't tie the strings, but he figured Cas probably did when he wore them. He was svelte and perfect. He grabbed the tee shirt off the bed and tugged it over his head. While it fit, it didn't really leave much about his midsection to the imagination. Cas had gotten dressed as he did, so once he was finished, they went back out into the living room. Dean rolled them a joint as Cas flicked through the TV channels, settling on American Dad.

Half-way through the episode, they finished the joint, and Cas rolled another one. By the end of the episode, it was nearly midnight and they were fairly stoned. Cas was laughing about something said on the show, and Dean was just staring at him, zoning out to the way the light from the TV played across his eyes, watching the way the corner of his mouth quirked up and all of his top teeth were revealed as he laughed.

"Cas," Dean said lowly, interrupting his laughing.

Cas turned to him, quieting. "Hmm?"

Dean licked his lips nervously, green eyes staring into Cas'. "I, uh..." He cleared his throat and looked back towards the TV. "Thanks for inviting me over."

Cas just nodded, not speaking. He felt like Dean had more to say, and he hoped that if he just waited, Dean might continue.

"I, um..." Dean let out a nervous laugh. "I suck at this shit. But..." He swallowed and turned to look at Cas. "I really like you, Cas... So... I was hoping that maybe we could, y'know..." He closed his eyes and sighed, searching for the words and failing.

Butterflies fluttered in Cas' stomach as he imagined what Dean was trying to ask him. Dean was obviously faltering, so he tried to help him out. "Dean... are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" His voice got lower the further along he got in the sentence, and he lost his nerve. What if he was misreading Dean? What if Dean just meant to go on an actual date together? Was their lunch a date? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small chuckle from the man next to him.

"Yeah, Cas... I am."

Cas' shoulders drooped in relief and he leaned forward and threw his arms around Dean. His face buried in Dean's shoulder, he murmured, "Yes," against his skin. Dean tightened his grip on Cas, relieved he'd said yes. He'd never liked anyone this much. He couldn't stop thinking about him over the last two weeks, and after a fun, relaxing night in and amazing sex, Dean was convinced Cas was right for him.

They went back to watching TV and smoking. They had a few more drinks, lying together on the couch and making out lazily until Cas noticed it was one o'clock.

"We should probably turn in," he said, yawning, "if we want to get up in time to hike early." He picked up the remote and turned the TV off, and the room was enveloped in darkness.

Dean nodded. He stood up and stood motionless for a moment. "Uhh... Cas?"

"What?" Cas' voice came from across the room.

"I can't see anything."

"Oh." Cas laughed. "Right." The lights flicked on and Dean crossed the living room to the hallway where Cas was standing. Cas took his hand, clicking the light off again and leading Dean to the bedroom. He led him to the bed and went around to the other side. They got undressed and slid under the covers, lying on their backs. Cas could feel Dean's boxers brushing his thigh, and he suddenly felt a little self-conscious about sleeping naked, but it was how he slept every night.

Then Dean rolled over to face Cas, throwing his arm across his waist and cuddling up next to him. "Oh," he murmured, splaying his fingers and sliding them down Cas' hip. "Guess I'm overdressed." He pulled his hand back and Cas could feel him moving as he pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Dean's arm made it's way across his waist again, and Cas felt Dean sigh into his neck, smelled the whiskey on his breath. "Night Cas," he said into his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas shifted to place his hand across Dean's wrist, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dean awoke to something cold and wet in his face. When he opened his eyes, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Atticus was right in his face, staring him down, tail wagging.

Dean sighed in relief. "You scared me," he laughed. "Not used to waking up to a dog." He felt Cas stir next to him, and he sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. He looked down at Cas, who was face-down in the pillow. "Hey, you awake?"

Cas grunted into the pillow. Dean smiled and got out of bed, pulling on his boxers and making his way to the bathroom. He left the door open, and just as he finished peeing, Cas appeared in the doorway, hair sticking up in five different directions. He stepped in and held out a toothbrush, still in the package, blinking sleepily.

Dean took it, giving Cas a playful grin. "What're you tryin' to say?"

Cas chuckled. "Nothing. Just figured you'd want to brush. I can't go without in the morning."

"No, yeah, me either..." Fuck, his morning voice was even deeper. He held up the brush. "Thanks."

Cas nodded and reached into the medicine cabinet for his own toothbrush, and they brushed their teeth and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. "I don't have a lot of food," Cas said, yanking a tee shirt over his head. "But I can make some eggs."

Dean turned to him, buckling his belt. "Whatever you make is fine, Cas, but... why don't you have food?" He paused. "Do you need money?"

"No," Cas said quickly. "I'm just lazy," he admitted. "I usually eat out or order in."

Dean grinned. "Okay. Just making sure. ...Can't have you going hungry." He had to admit, he was a bit jealous that he mostly ate Sam's healthy home-cooked meals and still couldn't get rid of the extra inches on his waistline, yet Cas apparently ate nothing but take-out and looked like a damn model. He was honestly about to give up and just go back to eating whatever he wanted, but now he had Cas to impress.

They went into the kitchen and Cas cracked a few eggs into the frying pan. They ate, and Cas fed Atticus breakfast and took him out to use the bathroom. Then they were climbing into the Impala, and Dean was on the highway heading out of the city.

Led Zeppelin was playing from the radio. _Ramble On_ , specifically, and Dean was nodding his head along and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

_And to our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to ramble on_

He glanced over at Cas, catching him staring at him. He grinned. Cas' cheeks flushed pink and he looked down into his lap.

_Ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now, sing my song_  
_I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl, on my way_

Dean slowly reached over and laid his hand on the seat between them, palm up. Cas immediately placed his hand in Dean's, twining their fingers together.

_I've been this way ten years to the day, I gotta ramble on_

Dean stared out the windshield, feeling warmth blooming in his chest and trying not to grin like an idiot. Was this a dream? He had an adorable new boyfriend, he was flying down the highway in the Impala on a beautiful day, and his favorite song was on the radio. He wanted to pinch himself, because it had to be too good to be true, but he didn't want to let go of Cas' hand.

_I gotta find the queen of all my dreams_

* * *

Dean pulled into the dry dirt lot, dust kicking up from beneath the tires and enveloping them in a brown cloud. Once it settled, they climbed out of the car and headed for the trail. It was still early, so it was cool but not chilly. The sun was already high in the sky, and everything was colorful and alive. As they rounded the first corner of the trail, Cas gently bumped his shoulder into Dean's, taking his hand and again tangling their fingers together.

Dean grinned at him, and they walked hand-in-hand for a while, until it proved to be difficult as they made different maneuvers along the trail, and Cas wanted to stop and photograph everything. Dean stood behind him, watching as he carefully framed each shot. He made a mental note to ask Cas to see some of the other photographs he'd taken over the course of, oh... his entire life.

It took about forty-five minutes to reach the top. They ended up atop a large rock precipice, and they had an aerial view of forest for miles in every direction. The sky was a fierce, bright blue, scarcely spattered with fluffy white clouds. Dean pointed up at the sky, nudging Cas with his elbow, and Cas whipped his camera out to photograph a hawk that was soaring through the air. When he lowered the camera, Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and turned to him. "This is gonna sound really cheesy, but, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "The sky is literally the same exact blue as your eyes."

Cas smiled. "Really?" He looked to the sky, then back to Dean. "Take one of me against the sky, so I can see." Dean nodded and Cas handed him his camera, taking a step forward and turning to face Dean. Dean held the camera up, pressed the shutter, and lowered it again. Cas didn't move. "Take one with me," he said quietly, sounding unsure.

Dean nodded. They walked a little closer to the edge, and since Dean's arms were a bit longer, he held the camera out. He angled it to get the best view of the background, snapping a few photos in quick secession. When he lowered the camera, he snaked his other arm around Cas. "Y'know, next year we're gonna look back on these, 'cause it'll be our anniversary."

Cas smiled nervously. "You're quite optimistic, Dean."

Dean's face fell, along with his arm, feeling stupid and a little bit rejected. "You... you're not?"

"It's not that," Cas said quickly, bringing his hands together to fiddle his fingers. "It's just... we barely know each other. As you get to know me more, you might decide you can't stand me."

Dean studied him intently for a moment before shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen, Cas."

Cas smiled. "If you say so."

Dean rolled his eyes, but he reached out and took Cas' hand, tugging him towards the woods. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Dean shushed him, so Cas just followed along. They walked along some rocks before coming upon a small trail that led into a cave. It wasn't a cave in the literal sense, but it was a recessed space between two rocks, which were pressed together to form the roof of the cave. Dean led him down a few smaller rocks, until they were beneath the two larger ones.

"It doesn't seem like much of an elevation drop, but you can really feel the difference, huh?" Dean said as he noticed Cas running his hands along the goosebumps that had appeared on his arms.

Cas nodded. "Definitely." He stilled, and seemed to be listening for something. When he was satisfied no one else was around, he looked at Dean. "Do you want to smoke?"

Dean scoffed. "Duh." Cas grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tin with four pre-rolled joints. "Damn, Cas," Dean admired. "You really come prepared." _I think I'm in love._

Cas nodded, snapping the tin closed and lighting the joint. He puffed on it a bit before passing it to Dean. They passed it back and forth until it was gone, then they lit another one and did the same. Twenty minutes later and they were both pretty stoned, staring off out of the mouth of the cave into the trees. Suddenly, Dean snapped his head back to Cas, trailing his eyes along his body. He loved the way Cas dressed. It didn't leave much to the imagination. His broad shoulders were easy visible via the small tension wrinkles in the upper half of his tee shirt, and while his jeans weren't the skinniest out there (which Dean was grateful for- when it came to jeans, there was such a thing as _too_ skinny), they did hug his hips and thighs.

Dean moved forward, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him into him.

Cas tensed a bit, startled, before melting into his arms. He felt Dean's erection bumping against his thigh. He leaned forward and took Dean's lips in his own, eagerly jamming his tongue into his mouth, sliding it along Dean's, his hands coming up to twist into the hair on the back of Dean's neck. When he pulled back for air, Dean looked absolutely wrecked.

"Fuck, Cas," he breathed. He moved his hands to Cas' belt buckle, quickly unbuckling it and popping open the button to his jeans. He yanked the zipper down and pulled his pants and boxer briefs half-way down his thighs. Cas' hips pushed forward a bit as his erection was freed, and it finished swelling fully.

Dean took the base in his hand, leaning forward to gently run the tip of his nose along the underside of the shaft, feeling how soft Cas' skin was. Cas could feel his warm breath, a stark contrast to the chilly air, and he shuddered a bit, closing his eyes.

Dean flicked his tongue against the tip before wrapping his lips around it, prodding his tongue into the slit. He knew this jostled the jewelry of Cas' PA, so he could feel it farther back than Dean's tongue could ever hope to reach at this moment. He took Cas a little further into his mouth, pressing his tongue up against the bars of his frenum piercings. He suckled lightly, gently massaging the length that wasn't in his mouth with his fingers.

Cas opened his eyes and looked down, bringing his hand up to place his fingers in the hair on the back of Dean's head. Dean looked up, meeting his eyes, while slowly taking the rest of him in. Cas gripped Dean's hair, melting a bit as he looked into his eyes.

"You... are... amazing," Cas breathed, his eyes fluttering closed again.

Dean's mouth twitched to fight a smile as he slowly moved his head forward and back, hollowing his cheeks and dragging the pointed tip of his tongue along the bars on the upstrokes. Cas gripped Dean's hair tighter and moaned, pushing his head down, and Dean, startled, tightened his grip on Cas' hip. He moved his other hand away from Cas' dick to place it on Cas' other hip and stilled, only moving his tongue, and Cas realized he was waiting for him. He kept his grip on his hair, rolling his hips into Dean's mouth, and Dean moaned onto his cock.

Cas gasped, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again. "Dean," he growled. He swallowed audibly, screwing his eyes shut and thrusting himself into Dean's mouth over and over again, mumbling unintelligible words until he came down his throat.

Cas stilled, but Dean continued until Cas' hand fell from his head, and then Dean pulled off, dragging his lips along the softening shaft and around the tip. He swallowed, looking up to meet Cas' hooded eyes as he licked his lips.

Cas huffed a small laugh, bringing his hand up again to cup the side of Dean's face. "You're fucking perfect," he murmured.

Dean gave him a nervous grin, slowly rising until they were face-to-face. Cas ran his thumb along Dean's cheek, leaning forward to capture his lips in his own. They made out for another minute, until they were alerted to someone approaching by a snapping twig, followed by voices.

They quickly broke apart, and Cas yanked up his jeans and underwear, hurriedly zipping them and fastening the button. He worked on his belt buckle as Dean dragged the sleeve of his jacket across his mouth. Just as they finished, but were still facing each other and looking guilty, a young couple appeared at the top of the entrance.

They looked down at Dean and Cas, and the girl looked embarrassed. "I- I'm sorry, we didn't realize someone was down here."

Dean laughed. "It's alright. We don't own the place. We were leaving anyway." He looked to Cas and grabbed his hand, nodding towards where the two were standing. "C'mon."

They walked the few feet up the hill and past the couple, as the guy just glared at them the entire time. Dean could feel Cas stiffen, loosening his grip on his hand, and then, from behind them, he heard a mumbled, "Gross."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, but before he could respond, Cas let go of his hand and spun around. "The fuck did you say?"

The guy looked taken aback for a split second, before narrowing his eyes at Cas. "I said _gross_. You're gross." His girlfriend's mouth dropped open.

Cas' hands turned to fists at his sides. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" he snapped.

The guy sneered back at him. "I don't need to. I've got a beautiful _girl_ to do that for me."

"Mark!" the girl exclaimed, her face reddening in embarrassment. "What is wrong with you?"

" _Me?_ " he exclaimed, looking to her and waving a hand towards Cas and Dean. "I'm not the queer here."

"Okay, whoa-" Dean said quickly, holding his hand up, but Cas interrupted him.

"You might want to watch your fucking mouth, kid," Cas growled, his fists shaking a bit.

"You know homosexuality is a sin, right?" Mark pressed, crossing his arms. He paused, taking in Cas' facial piercings and the tattoos on his arms with disdain. "Although it doesn't seem you're too concerned about that."

Cas scoffed, rolling his eyes. " _Of course_ you're some kind of religious freak."

Mark barked a laugh. "You're one to be calling me a freak. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Cas' face began reddening with anger, no doubt due to being reminded of his overly religious parents. "Why don't you go home and jack off to your bible you fucking redneck!"

Dean's eyes widened, and the guy looked shocked, then angry, before seemingly deciding Cas was a little too crazy to fuck with. "Whatever," he scoffed. "Enjoy your ticket to Hell with your _boyfriend_ ," he muttered. He turned away, taking a step towards the cave, but his girlfriend didn't budge.

"Oh, I will," Cas said after him. "And I'll ride his dick all the way there!" he yelled. Then he turned around and stormed off. Dean was left with the girl, and they both stared at each other wide-eyed for a moment before Dean ducked his head and hurried off after Cas.

"Cas..." Dean started when he caught up.

Cas continued walking. "I'm sorry," he said flatly, staring down at the ground, his arms crossed.

"For what?" Dean asked honestly.

"Losing my shit back there." He frowned, still not looking up. "I understand if you don't want to be seen in public with me anymore."

Dean laughed, and Cas looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? Cas, that was hilarious." He paused, frowning a little. "Well, not the part where that guy was a major asshole, but," he smiled again, "you yelling at him was awesome."

Cas stopped walking and smiled a little. "You think so?"

Dean stopped and turned to him, nodding. "Definitely." He paused, studying Cas' face. "Are you okay though?"

Cas looked down, shrugging. "Yeah." He paused. "Part of living in Kansas, I guess."

Dean turned, throwing his arm around Cas' shoulder, and they began walking again. "C'mon, Cas, talk to me."

"I just don't understand it," he said quietly. "Why do other people care so much?"

Dean exhaled a long sigh, letting his arm fall from Cas and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I dunno. I wish I did." He paused. "But I can tell you it doesn't matter." He looked to Cas. "People will always have something to say about you, no matter what you do. You can't worry about pleasing anybody but yourself."

Cas smiled sheepishly. "So... I didn't embarrass you?"

Dean smiled, shaking his head. "No, Cas. _That_ guy embarrassed the shit out of his girlfriend, though," he chuckled, tossing his thumb back in the direction they'd come from.

Cas gave Dean another one of the lopsided grins Dean had already grown to love so much. "Yes, I guess he did."

Suddenly they heard shouting and they stopped, turning their heads to see Mark's girlfriend rounding the corner. He was a few yards behind her, waving his arm. "Baby, wait!"

Dean and Cas each took a step back and she stopped a few feet from them, looking between them. "I am _so_ sorry," she mumbled, before slipping between them and hurrying off. Her boyfriend followed, keeping his head down until he'd passed them, then turning and muttering over his shoulder, "Faggots."

Dean glared at him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas moving. He turned and Cas was grabbing his dick through his jeans with one hand, and flipping the guy the bird with the other, a smirk plastered on his face. Mark narrowed his eyes, but turned and continued on after his girlfriend.

Dean turned to Cas, his face cracking into a wide grin as Cas' hands fell back to his sides. Before he could stop himself, he uttered, "I think I love you."

Cas' face flushed and he swallowed, turning to Dean as his lips twitched into a nervous smile. Dean felt his face warming up to match Cas' at his blunder, so he turned and began walking again. Cas trailed behind, quiet for a minute, before asking, "Do you have my lighter?"

"Yeah."

"How did you manage to steal my lighter?" Cas teased.

Dean smiled over his shoulder. "Pocketed it while you were busy shoving your dick back into your pants."

Cas snickered behind him, coming up on his left. Dean handed him his lighter and Cas lit a cigarette. Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer so their hips bumped together. "So... where do you wanna get lunch?"

Cas leaned up to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "Don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, a third and final chapter is on the way... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to quite a few requests, here is a third chapter! sorry it took me a month! enjoy a little bit of D/s, if that's your thing

"So... When am I going to get to meet him?"

Dean spun around from where he was adjusting his tie in the mirror to see Sam leaning against his door frame, arms crossed and wearing his best grin. He turned back around. "When Hell freezes over."

"Come on, Dean," Sam groaned, dropping his arms to his sides and stepping into the room. "You guys have been going out for like two months. Do I _embarrass_ you or something?" he teased.

"Well, duh," Dean replied, still fumbling with his tie. "Wouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen with a fucking sasquatch? Shave and cut your damn hair and we'll talk, hippie."

"Ha ha," Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But seriously. Cas seems important to you, Dean. I want to meet him."

Dean dropped his hands from his tie. "I can't tie a fucking tie," he grumbled, turning to Sam. "And you're right. I'll talk to him tonight, alright?"

Sam reached up and adjusted the knot in his tie. "That's all I'm asking. What's the worst that can happen?"

Dean scoffed. "You open your mouth and embarrass the hell outta me."

Sam finished fixing Dean's tie and twisted his mouth into a frown. "Come on, Dean. You've told me yourself Cas doesn't seem to have a filter. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried," he mumbled, although that wasn't really true. It's not that he was worried Cas and Sam wouldn't like each other, but introducing his partner to family was something big for him- something he'd only gotten far enough with one person to do, and that had ended horribly. He still heard about it from his dad. _"Oh, she was such a nice girl."_ Maybe if Dean had admitted she'd cheated on him, instead of keeping it to himself because he felt like it was his own fault for not being good enough, he'd stop saying it.

He checked his watch. "Look, I gotta go, but I'll talk to him. Maybe you can meet us at the bar afterwards or something."

Sam's eyes lit up and Dean instantly regretted suggesting tonight. "Alright. Have a nice night," Sam grinned, waggling his fingers at Dean. Dean shot him a dirty look before grabbing his keys and jacket and skulking out, leaving Sam standing alone in his bedroom.

* * *

Cas heard the roar of the Impala through his open window. He quickly slammed it shut, gave Atticus a good-bye pat on the head, locked up, and hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. Dean was leaning against the passenger side, smoking a cigarette, by the time he exited the building. As Cas approached, Dean smiled, licking his bottom lip. Cas was wearing a black peacoat and black jeans, and goddamn he looked good in black. Dean leaned down to open the door.

"Such a gentleman," Cas grinned, sliding down into the seat. Dean closed the door behind him and walked around the front of the car, climbing into the driver's seat. He leaned over to give Cas a quick kiss, but Cas had other ideas. He opened his mouth, taking Dean's lower lip into his own and sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth. After about thirty seconds, they broke apart, and Dean shifted in his seat, pressing his hand down on his hardening dick. "Uh... How was your day?"

Cas grinned, lightly shrugging his shoulders. "A day. But it was better because I knew tonight I'd see you."

Dean's face flushed, and he was thankful there probably wasn't enough street light for Cas to see it. "I wish we could see each other more often," he said softly. Dean worked evenings most days, and Tuesday through Saturday Cas worked eleven hour days.

"I know, but I do enjoy our Sunday-night-into-Monday rendezvous."

Dean smiled, putting the car in drive. "Me too."

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a table quickly. Cas removed his coat and set it on the back of the chair. As he sat down, Dean noticed he was only wearing a black button-up. He'd already felt stupid wearing a tie, and he felt even stupider now.

A waitress approached the table, depositing two menus. "Hi, I'm Kristen and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

They both ordered a beer and she left to retrieve them as they looked over the menu.

"What are you getting?" Cas asked, peering over his menu.

"A steak," Dean grinned. "What about you?"

"I think I'm just gonna get the chicken salad," Cas said, looking back down at the menu and furrowing his eyebrows. "One of our regulars brought in cake as a tip and I _may_ have eaten too much of it." He looked up again and Dean was still grinning. "Aren't you going to take off your jacket?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean looked back down at his menu. "I'm good."

"Aren't you hot?"

He couldn't deny that he was indeed hot, and he was getting that prickly feeling that indicated he would be sweating soon. He sighed and unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders and twisting around to drape it over the back of his chair. When he turned back around, Cas was grinning at him.

"I feel overdressed," he mumbled sheepishly.

"You look adorable," Cas said, smiling wider, and Dean melted a little at the way his eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Okay. Totally worth looking like a dork then." He winked just as the waitress returned, setting two beers down on the table.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked.

They ordered their food and the waitress took their menus and left again. Dean picked up his beer and brought the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back and taking a sip. "So," he said, setting the bottle back down. "I've been thinkin' about getting another piercing."

Cas perked up. "Oh? Where?"

Dean smirked. He greatly enjoyed how excited Cas got while talking about his passion. "Well... I've got a good thing going here," he said, motioning towards his face. "Don't want to mess with perfection."

Cas lovingly rolled his eyes.

"...So I was thinking about a tongue piercing." Cas' eyes widened. "But... then I can't..." He glanced around quickly and lowered his voice, leaning in slightly. "...suck your dick. For-"

"Four to six weeks," Cas supplied sadly.

Dean frowned. "Yeah. And we both know how much I _love_ doing that." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cas shifted in his seat a bit. "I'm certainly aware."

Dean grinned. He loved getting Cas worked up. "I, uh... I would do it right now, if I could. If we wouldn't get thrown out of this restaurant."

"It would be worth it," Cas stated, eyes wide, again shifting in his seat.

"I know it would," Dean agreed, staring into Cas' eyes. "I would drop to my knees right now, take you in my mouth under the table, let you fuck my face while the whole restaurant watched."

Cas inhaled sharply, squirming in his seat now. "Jesus, Dean. Why do you do this to me in public?" he whispered.

"Because it's just so much fun," Dean grinned, pressing his palm down into his own erection. He was trying to ignore it; this was about Cas. "And later you can take all that pent up sexual frustration out on me."

Cas closed his eyes and attempted to steady his breathing. "Yes," he mumbled, opening his eyes again. His eyes flicked past Dean, and then the waitress appeared behind Dean, setting their food down.

About half-way through dinner, Dean figured it was time to broach the subject of meeting Sam. "So, uh... I was thinking." Dean cleared his throat and Cas looked up expectantly. "I'd like you to meet Sam, if you want to."

A wide smile spread across Cas' face and his eyes lit up. "Yes, I'd like that." Dean smiled back, although he was still worried. "When?"

"Well, we could meet him at the bar after dinner, if you want."

Cas nodded. "Okay."

"Alright," Dean said, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll text him." **meet us at the bar at 9... and i swear to god you better behave**

He got a response almost instantly. **Oh please, he's gonna love me ;)**

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a small sigh of frustration before re-pocketing his phone and returning his focus to dinner with Cas.

* * *

"So, uh, we've still got half an hour before we're supposed to meet Sam," Dean said casually, glancing at Cas briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

Cas looked to him, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Yeah? And how do you propose we fill that time?"

"I think I have an idea," Dean chuckled, his eyes flicking to the backseat.

"Hmm..." Cas turned to look out the window. "I think you should pull over somewhere."

"Yes, sir," Dean said quickly. He spotted a grocery store in the distance, and as they got closer, he pulled into the parking lot and maneuvered the Impala all the way to the darkened, empty edge of the lot. He backed into a space so they could see the parking lot and anyone approaching, and nodded towards the back seat. They climbed over and Cas immediately pushed Dean down, leaning over him and taking his lips in his own. He kissed Dean hungrily, before trailing his mouth down his jawline to his neck. He bit down gently, taking the skin in his mouth and sucking hard. Dean let out a small moan, and Cas leaned back to unfasten his pants.

He yanked Dean's jeans down, settling them around his ankles. A smile spread across his face at the sight of the bright red fabric stretched tight across Dean's hips. He grazed his fingers over the bulge of Dean's soft cock, drawing a sigh out of Dean, before tucking one finger into the waistband of the panties, pulling up and letting it snap back against Dean's skin. He lifted his eyes to take in Dean's face. He was biting his lower lip into his mouth, watching Cas. "I do love it when you wear these," Cas said roughly. He wished it wasn't dark already, so he could enjoy the blush that was surely spreading across Dean's cheeks. He reached down to undo his own pants. "Flip over. On your knees."

Dean immediately obeyed, settling down on his knees and elbows. Cas pushed his own pants down to his knees and leaned forward. He brought his fingers up to Dean's waist, tucking his fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulling them down to his thighs. He grabbed Dean's ass with both hands and spit right below his tailbone. He let it trail down to Dean's hole before slowly pressing one finger in. Dean emitted a wavering sigh, lowering his head and closing his eyes. Cas poked around for a minute or two, then pressed in a second finger. Within minutes, Dean was pushing back against him.

"So very eager," Cas mumbled, twisting his wrist.

"Always," Dean grunted.

Cas sighed heavily and pulled his fingers out. Dean could hear him fumbling with a condom wrapper. Cas rolled it on, then took his dick in his hand and spit onto it. He stroked himself quickly, bringing his eyes up to look at Dean. "Ready?"

"Yes," Dean whined, head still lowered.

"Look at me." Dean snapped his head up, turning to meet Cas' eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock," Dean said quickly. "I want you to fuck me so hard I have to limp into the bar."

Cas gripped Dean's hip with one hand, grinned wickedly as he pressed the head up against Dean. As the head cleared the ring of muscle, he brought his other hand to Dean's hip. He slowly pushed in further as Dean gritted his teeth against the burn. It was a full minute before he was fully buried, and he stilled for a moment, gripping Dean's waist tightly.

"C'mon Cas..." Dean whined.

Cas pulled mostly out and spit down onto the base of his cock, then slammed back in, pushing a strangled cry out of Dean. He dug his fingers into his hips as he thrusted, but Dean was still bouncing forward too much. "Head back," he commanded.

Dean lifted his head and Cas reached out to twist the fingers of his right hand into Dean's hair, yanking his head back as he pounded into him.

"Yesss," Dean groaned.

Cas let go of Dean's hip to wrap his left hand around his swollen cock, jerking roughly in time with his thrusts. He kept up a brutal pace, his hips slamming into Dean so hard he thought he'd bruise, but he didn't care, and neither did Dean. As the car rocked beneath them, Dean groaned loudly, coming all over Cas' fist. He clenched around Cas as he did so, sending Cas over the edge, and he gripped Dean's hair tighter as he spilled into the condom with a loud grunt.

He stilled, panting a bit, before leaning forward and bringing his left hand up to Dean's face. Dean hesitated, but Cas gave his hair a gentle tug. Dean knew he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to, but what was the fun in being obedient if you got to pick and choose when you listened? He opened his mouth, and Cas pushed his fingers in. Dean licked them clean, and Cas closed his eyes and let out a low groan.

"Fuck, you are so good. _So_ fucking good." He released his grip on his hair, and Dean turned his head a bit to smile at him. Cas pulled out with a sigh and pulled the condom off, tying it in a knot and dropping it to the floor. He leaned back against the window, breathing heavily, as Dean rolled over.

Dean checked his watch. "Shit, it's five to nine." They scrambled to get re-dressed and Dean peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards the bar.

"Stop at this gas station," Cas said quickly.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, but he did it anyway.

"So I can wash my hands." Cas gave him a knowing look, and Dean just nodded.

They made it to the bar by five after, and Sam was already sitting at a booth, sipping a beer. Dean gritted his teeth and placed his hand on Cas' lower back, steering him towards the table.

"Hey guys," Sam said with a grin, taking in their disheveled appearance and Dean's out of control hair. He decided not to comment on it, and Dean reminded himself to thank him later as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it to look presentable.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, motioning for Cas to sit down. Cas slid into the booth, across from Sam, and Dean sat down next to him, trying to hide his wince from Sam. "Cas, this is my brother, Sammy." Dean looked to Sam. "Sammy, Cas."

"You can call me Sam." He reached out to offer his hand, and Cas took it and gave it a firm shake. Dean was suddenly thankful Cas had washed his hands. "So, you're the one who got my brother's pants off within five minutes of meeting."

Dean glared at him but Cas just smirked. "Well," Cas said thoughtfully, "he did pay me, so..."

Sam burst out laughing. "I like you," he chuckled.

Cas' face flushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Alcohol?" Dean piped up. "How's alcohol sound?"

"Excellent," Cas said.

"I'll go get us some." He slid out of the seat and strode off towards the bar.

"He's nervous," Cas said, watching Dean walk away. He turned back to Sam. "I'm not sure why."

Sam shrugged. "He's always been wound a little too tight." He glanced over at the bar, where Dean was waiting anxiously, tapping his fingers on the counter top. "That's why he loves his booze."

"I _have_ noticed that," Cas said, following Sam's gaze to watch Dean.

"I mean, he's not an alcoholic or anything," Sam said quickly, looking back to Cas.

Cas turned his head to face him. "I didn't think you were implying he was," he said with a small smile.

Dean returned with three beers, setting them on the table and sliding back into the booth.

"So I'm glad I finally got to meet you," Sam said, taking a sip of his beer. "I don't know if Dean told you, but I'm the reason you guys met in the first place."

Dean shot him another glare. Beside him, Cas raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Sam nodded, ignoring Dean's death stare. "Yep. I made a bet with him that he wouldn't get his dick pierced."

"I see," Cas said. He turned to Dean. "So you didn't exactly... have an _interest_ in piercings?"

Dean felt his face warming. "I didn't at the time, but... _Dammit._ " He sighed. "If you think that means I don't like yours-"

"I wasn't-" Cas started.

"You've got one too?" Sam interrupted.

Cas flicked his eyes back to Sam. "Four, actually."

"Four?!" Sam exclaimed, leaning back in his seat. "Oh man, I've gotta see that."

"Sam, what the fuck?" Dean hissed, his face now bright red. "Knock it off. I swear, it's like you're more obsessed with dicks than I am." Cas' mouth slowly spread into a grin as he observed the brothers bickering.

"Either way," Dean continued, "You're not seeing my boyfriend's dick. So knock it off. You wanna see some, use google like the rest of the world." He paused. "Or get your own shit pierced and stare at it all day."

"I can help with that," Cas piped up.

"What? No," Dean said quickly, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "He's a professional." He gestured towards Cas, who nodded.

Dean groaned. "I should've known you guys would get along _too_ well."

Sam started laughing, and Dean couldn't help himself. He laughed a little, too.

They hung out for about an hour and a half before heading home. Sam had only had two beers, so he drove himself home, and Cas had the same, so he drove them back to his apartment in the Impala, as Dean had a pleasant buzz going. Dean flopped onto the couch as Cas took Atticus for a walk. When he returned, Atticus ran up to Dean, nosing his face and licking him excitedly.

"Hey buddy," Dean cooed, reaching up to pet his head. He felt like he was being watched, so he looked up, and Cas was standing behind the couch, looking down at him with a smile that was downright predatory. If Dean didn't know him so well, he would think it was creepy, but all it did was serve to turn him on. "C'mere."

Cas circled around the couch. "Atticus, place." Atticus turned and walked off to lay down in his bed. Dean raised his eyes to look at Cas as he lowered himself onto his knees on the couch. He leaned forward to kiss Dean roughly, tasting the liquor on his breath. He pulled back slightly. "I think you should make good on your dirty talk in the restaurant."

"You wanna fuck my face?"

"Yes."

Dean pulled back a bit to meet his eyes. "So do it then."

Cas just stared at him for a moment, bringing his fingers up to trace them along Dean's jaw. "You're fucking perfect, you know that?"

Dean only smiled sheepishly in response.

Cas leaned back to unfasten his pants, quickly pushing them and his underwear down in one swift motion. He closed his eyes and sighed, reaching over to take his already-hard dick in his hand, but stopping half-way there. He curled his fingers into a fist and lowered his hand again. He was clearly waiting for Dean, but Dean was frozen, just staring at his cock.

"Hey," Cas said roughly, snapping him out of it.

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position and quickly took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft as much as possible to slick it up and prevent drag. Cas stared down at him, watching, before placing his hand on his shoulder. He slowly moved it up as Dean worked, dragging his thumb across the spot just under his ear, before sliding his fingers into Dean's hair and gripping tightly. Dean pushed forward a little farther, pushing his tongue up against the shaft.

Cas let his head fall back, uttering a low moan. He slowly rolled his hips into Dean's mouth. He brought his head forward again to look down at Dean, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. He brought his other hand up to grip both sides of Dean's head, then pulled back and slammed his hips forward into Dean's mouth. "Fuck," he hissed, gritting his teeth.

Dean scrunched his eyes shut and Cas gave his hair a rough tug. "I want you to look at me." Dean opened his eyes again and stared up at Cas as he repeatedly thrust into him. Soon Dean's eyes started watering. Cas slid one hand forward to swipe his thumb across Dean's cheek and stilled his hips. "Do you want me to stop?"

Dean shook his head, not breaking eye contact, so Cas nodded and again gripped his hair tightly. He snapped his hips forward again, and again, savoring the delicious whimpering noises Dean made around his cock.

"Fuck, Dean, you are so beautiful, so perfect, taking it like a champ," he murmured, taking delight in the flush spreading across Dean's cheeks at the praise. "What did I do before you, I have no idea-" He cut himself off with a grunt, his thrusts becoming a bit erratic as he came down Dean's throat. "Holy shit," he breathed, slowly pulling out. Some spit dribbled down Dean's chin, and he swiped it up and stuck his finger into Dean's mouth. He pulled it back out clean, huffing out a breath. "God damn."

Dean grinned, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. "I did good?"

"So good," Cas mumbled. He reached down to pull his pants back up, leaving them unfastened, before letting himself fall backwards onto the opposite end of the couch.

Dean scrambled up to get them both a cigarette, lighting two and handing one off to Cas.

"Thank you," Cas said softly. Dean nodded. He leaned back into the couch and took a long pull from his cigarette. "So Sam is nice," Cas said casually.

"I'm glad you thought so."

"Why were you so nervous for me to meet him?" Dean shrugged, not looking at Cas. "Come on Dean, tell me," Cas said gently.

"I dunno," Dean said. "I just-" He looked over to Cas, who looked worried. He looked away again and took a drag off his cigarette. "I just really like you, Cas. And last time I really liked someone, and introduced her to my dad and Sam, she ended up cheating on me." He closed his eyes. "And my dad always asks about her and says how nice she was." He opened his eyes again just to roll them. "So maybe this time I was just trying to put it off so if anything happened, I wouldn't have to constantly be reminded of it."

He lifted and turned his head to look at Cas, who looked sad. "Do you really think I would cheat on you?" he asked quietly.

"No," Dean mumbled. "But I didn't think she would, either."

"Have you told your father what she did?"

"No."

"Why not?" Cas asked gently. "Maybe if you did, he would stop bringing it up."

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "I kind of felt like it was my fault. Like I wasn't good enough if she had to go looking for it from someone else."

"That's not true, Dean," Cas said quickly, sitting up. "And even if it was, she had no right to hurt you like that. If she wasn't happy, she should've left."

Dean frowned. "She did. I don't even know what I would've done, honestly, if I would have given her another chance or not, because as soon as I confronted her she ended it."

Cas was quiet for a second. "I would never cheat on you, Dean."

Dean looked up to meet his eyes, smiling weakly. "I know."

Cas leaned forward, lowering his head to kiss along Dean's neck. "You are perfect, Dean Winchester," he murmured against his skin. He took the skin gently between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. He released it to continue speaking. "And anyone who can't see that- well, that's their loss." He lifted his head to press a kiss to Dean's lips. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been-" He kissed him again. "-long enough." He smiled against Dean's lips as he heard him inhale sharply.

"You mean I can-"

"Yes." Dean simply nodded, and Cas knew he was awaiting instruction. "Bedroom." Dean nodded again and quickly stood up, turning and walking off into the hallway without a word.

"How did I get so lucky?" Cas asked himself under his breath. He snuffed his cigarette out in the ashtray and stood to follow Dean into the bedroom. When he entered, he was blessed with an eyeful of Dean on the bed, sans pants, panties pushed down around his thighs as he slowly stroked his cock. Cas almost lost his cool for a moment, becoming a bit weak in the knees, but he collected himself quickly and strode over to the bed, lifting one leg to kneel on the edge of the mattress.

"You're gorgeous."

Dean's hand stilled, his face reddening as he looked up at Cas from beneath his lashes.

"I love making you blush," Cas said softly, bringing his entire body onto the bed to lean over Dean.

"I know," Dean said, smiling coyly.

Cas leaned down to kiss the smile off of his lips. Their mouths moved together slowly as Cas trailed the fingertips of his right hand across Dean's collarbone, down his chest to his nipple, taking it between his fingers and tugging lightly. Dean moaned into his mouth, arching his back slightly off the bed. Cas broke away from him to back off the bed again, quickly pushing his jeans and boxers down and kicking them off. He climbed back onto the bed, settling back onto his elbows next to Dean, and Dean sat up to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He spread a generous amount onto his fingers and took Cas in his hand, tugging gently. Cas let his head drop back, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Dean released him and trailed his fingers down the edge of his thigh, around his balls and down his perineum, where he stopped momentarily to pour more lubricant onto his fingers. He circled Cas' hole with his finger, lifting his eyes to watch Cas' face. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes closed. Dean pressed one finger in, unable to stop the small moan that forced its way out of him. "Jesus, you're really tight."

"It's been... quite a while," Cas sighed.

Dean's cock ached between his legs. He couldn't wait to slide into Cas. He spread his legs wide and ground his hips down a bit into the mattress as he pushed a second finger in. He placed his left hand on Cas' thigh, gently sliding it up and down and digging his fingers into the flesh. Cas moaned softly, pushing back against Dean's fingers, so he pressed a third digit in. He twisted them around, spreading them apart, and then he curled his index finger up towards Cas' stomach. Cas groaned, arching his back off the mattress.

"C'mon, Dean," he whined.

"Okay, okay," Dean said, pulling his fingers out and quickly rising onto his hands and knees.

"Use a condom," Cas said softly.

Dean frowned. "What? Why?" They rarely used them anymore- only if they weren't going to have time to properly clean up afterwards.

"Because your piercing may be mostly healed, but it's still delicate." Dean groaned in disappointment. He was really looking forward to coming inside Cas. "I know what you're thinking, Dean. And I want that, too. But it'll have to wait."

Dean nodded and leaned forward, reaching towards the nightstand. Cas was right. If he ripped his piercing, he was going to be sorry, and then he was going to have to wait even longer. He ripped open the foil and quickly rolled it down over his dick. He poured a bit more lube onto it for good measure, stroking himself twice to spread it evenly. He lifted his gaze to look at Cas' face, his heart thudding with anticipation in his chest. "Ready?"

Cas nodded. Dean leaned forward, planting his hand on the mattress at Cas' side, his other hand on his dick to line himself up. He pressed up against Cas, slowly pushing the head in. Once he was in, he released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, pulling his arm away to steady himself on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Cas staring up at him. He slowly pushed his hips forward until he was fully buried in Cas. "Fuuuck," he groaned, dropping his head forward. Cas brought his arms up to place his hands on Dean's waist, sliding them up until they were resting on his lower back.

Dean lowered himself so that their chests were touching, taking Cas' lips in his own as he slowly pulled out and sunk back in. Cas moaned into his mouth, sliding his hands up farther to settle them on Dean's shoulder blades. Dean broke the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Cas' neck as he slowly thrust his hips forward again and again.

When Dean imagined his first time topping with Cas, he thought he was going to fuck him stupid. But now that it was happening, and he was slightly buzzed and they'd just had an emotional conversation in the living room, he found himself wanting to take it slow. He could always fuck him stupid next time.

Cas slid his hands up into Dean's hair, gently lifting Dean's head to kiss him again. Dean dragged his tongue along his bottom lip before darting it into his mouth. He pulled away to rest his forehead on Cas', staring into his eyes. "Fuck, Cas, you feel so... good..."

Cas smiled, but his lips quickly parted again when Dean angled himself differently and hit his prostate. He sucked in a breath as he felt himself getting close. His cock throbbed between them as it pressed up into Dean's soft stomach.

He opened his eyes, wanting to tell Dean he was close, and he found green eyes staring back at him lovingly. "Cas..." Dean breathed. "I- I love you."

Cas nearly choked on the breath he dragged in, everything tensing as he approached the edge. "Fuck," he whined, digging his nails into Dean's shoulders. "I love you too."

Dean gritted his teeth and dropped his head back into Cas' shoulder. He never thought he'd be the kind of guy to climax from someone saying they loved him, but he found himself spilling into the condom as Cas clenched around him and came as well, spurts of warm come settling between their stomachs. Dean lowered the rest of his weight onto Cas, breathing heavily as he rode out his orgasm, and Cas tightened his arms around him.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, until Dean lifted his head to stare into Cas' blue eyes. Cas pulled a hand away from Dean's shoulders to place it on Dean's cheek, and Dean closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Cas lifted his head to kiss Dean deeply. When he pulled away, Dean rested his forehead on Cas' again and opened his eyes. "I, uh... I meant that," he said softly, his voice rough.

"So did I," Cas replied.

Dean smiled nervously and pushed himself up on his hands, slowly pulling out of Cas. Cas emitted a small sigh at the sensation and Dean rolled over, flopping back onto his back next to Cas. Cas reached over to grab his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand, lighting two and handing one to Dean. After they finished smoking, they got up and took a shower together. They climbed back into bed, naked, and fell asleep tangled in each others arms.

The next morning, Cas was woken by the smell of coffee. He groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

Dean smiled to himself. Cas was definitely _not_ a morning person. "Cas, come on, I made you coffee," he said gently from where he was standing next to the bed.

Cas turned his head again and blearily opened his eyes. "Thank you," he said thickly. Dean nodded as Cas pushed himself upright and took the mug from him.

"I made breakfast, too," Dean said.

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep. You didn't have a lot of groceries, but I made pancakes and eggs." He paused. "Oh, and I walked Atticus."

Cas closed his eyes and took a slow sip of his coffee. "You're a godsend," he mumbled, opening his eyes again to look up at Dean. He was way too lazy in the mornings to cook, unless Dean was there, and even then, he only did it for Dean. God, he hated mornings.

Dean leaned down and Cas lifted his head to meet him for a kiss. "Come on," Dean said, reaching down to briefly squeeze Dean's thigh. "Before it gets cold." He let his hand fall away and turned, exiting the room.

Cas took another sip of his coffee, a sleepy smile forming on his lips. He still wasn't sure how he got so lucky.


End file.
